The Corruption of Rickon Stark (And Other Happenings)
by GirlWithTheRedSoxCap
Summary: In which Gendry has abs of steels, Robb is scared for life, Ygritte has no filter, and Arya is beyond done with her siblings. Part One of Stark Shenanigans (And Other Happenings)


**The Corruption of Rickon Stark (And Other Happenings** )

In all of her sixteen years of life, Arya Lyanna Stark has never been as mad at her siblings as she is at this very moment.

For some godsforsaken reason, the Stark family seemed oblivious to the invention of knocking. An unfortunate genetic trait that was particularly irksome when all five of her beloved siblings (and Theon) had decided to come barging into her room at 3:02 PM on a Sunday when they were all supposed to be out of the house.

Arya had been playing music (nothing sets the mood like Green Day), so when her siblings had come home to ask her if she wanted to go and see a movie with them, she had been a bit preoccupied.

Namely with Gendry (and his abs).

Her family really did have the worst timing in all of Westeros.

The six uninvited guests tumbled into her room and for a moment, everyone was frozen.

Arya sat perched on a shirtless Gendry's lap, both their lips were swollen from kissing.

For a moment, there was silence.

And then all of the seven hells broke loose.

Gendry half shoves half catapults Arya off his lap. He frantically looked around for his shirt, which has a habit of continually disappearing (this may or may not be Arya's fault. In her defense his shirts were extremely comfortable. And shirtless Gendry was her favorite Gendry).

When Gendry heard the sound of dogs barking and saw the murderous looks on his friends' faces, he gave up on finding his shirt, instead of climbing out Arya's second story window and onto a Weirwood tree before hitting the ground running, sprinting to the safety of his truck.

After Gendry's daring escape all eyes turned to Arya, who was picking herself up off the floor.

To say Jon and Robb were a bit upset was like saying Robert Baratheon was a bit overweight.

They were furious.

Robb was pacing the length of her room, looking ready to punch something while Jon was growling. Literally. Both of them going on about betrayal and death threats and the bro code.

Sansa had immediately gone to cover Rickon's eyes, saying he was too young and innocent to be corrupted by this. Rickon kept trying to push her hands out of the way, claiming that he _knows_ what kissing is.

Bran then oh so helpfully pointed out that Arya and Gendry had been doing a bit more kissing, and that had they arrived a few minutes they probably would have been doing a lot more than kissing.

Arya shot him a deadly glare. Next time he came home from the Reeds' stoned, she was totally ratting him out to their mother.

Sansa eventually releases Rickon, and stands in the center of Arya's chaotic bedroom, giving her sister a disapproving look that was a perfect imitation of the one Catelyn Stark had patented a long time ago.

Arya glares right back. Oh like Sansa was a saint.

Finally, she has had enough of her siblings judgment. "Would everyone just shut up!" Arya yells. "It's not like any of you have to room to be criticizing me! I'm the only one here in a stable relationship, you hypocrites!"

"Both of you lied to us!" Jon protest.

Robb's eyes widen, and his face pales, making his freckles stand out even more than usual. "Seven hells! That girl we've been teasing him about… He had scratch marks on his back!" Robb starts shaking his head, eyes frantic. "Nope, nuh uh, not happening. Ew. Oh images, bad images! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Theon smirks. "Kinky."

Arya gives him a lovely view of her middle finger in response, while Sansa looks positively scandalized.

This realization only seems to add fuel to Jon's rage. "He's one of our best friends, and you're our baby sister! Don't you think you should have told us?" Jon asks, his voice rising with every word.

"Considering how well you're reacting right now? No."

Theon snickers at that. "She has a point."

Jon glares at him. "Shut up, Greyjoy."

Theon childishly sticks out his tongue. "Bite me, Snow."

Their argument is cut off by the one thing they have in common. "You're our baby sister!" Robb screeches, frantically waving his hands in the air. "That's, like, cradling robbing!"

"He's a year and a half older than me so it could hardly be classified as cradle robbing, Robb. And it's perfectly legal, I checked."

"And what exactly did you check Arya?" Sansa asks, finally speaking, her voice dangerously calm.

Shit.

The last thing Arya should be admitting in front of her overprotective, borderline cavemen older brothers were that she googled the age of consent when she had Gendry has started dating four months ago.

But then again, she was Arya Stark, and she didn't back down. Besides, she liked watching her brothers squirm.

She crosses her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

And with that comment, the two eldest of Stark pack start yelling over each other.

"Bastard-"

"Stepson of a bitch-"

"Taking advantage-"

"Doesn't own a shirt-"

"Castrate… rusty knife-"

"Sex-crazed fiend-"

Sansa quickly covers Rickon's ears at the mention of S-E-X.

"For the old gods and the new, would you two idiots please stop?" Sansa hisses, nodding her head at Rickon in a failed attempt at subtly. "There are innocent children present."

Rickon wriggles out of Sansa's grip. "Why can't I hear this?" he demands, a scowl on his freckled face. "It's not like I don't know what you're talking about anyways."

"What are we talking about, Rick?" Robb asks, perfectly confident in their youngest brother's ignorance.

"Sex."

Sansa looks like she's about to faint.

Robb's face pales. "You're ten! You shouldn't even know that word, let alone what it is!"

Rickon shrugs. "I know what it is. When two people have special feelings-"

"Stop!" Sansa screeches. She bends down and cradles her little brother's face in her hands. "Who corrupted you, my sweet summer child?"

Rickon rolls his blue eyes. "Who do you think? I grew up with _Theon_. He's been basically living here for the past decade and still hasn't learned how to whisper."

Up until this point, Theon had been enjoying Snow's anger and Robb's discomfort and the general chaos that seemed to follow the Stark siblings, but now...

Robb turns towards his best friend, looking halfway between horrified and scandalized.

"You know what?" Theon says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just gonna go…" he trails off before sprinting out of the room, down the stairs, and out their front door.

Jon turns to Robb, a hopeful look on his face. "Does this mean I finally get to kill Greyjoy?"

Before Robb can form a coherent response, Arya does. "No, Robb will never let you, not matter Theon does." They all turn to look at her, who had been momentarily forgotten in the chaos of Rickon's revelation.

"Why not?" Jon asks, looking disappointed.

"Because the two of them," Arya says pointing to Robb and Sansa, "are both gay for their best friends. Robb's not about to just let you kill the guy he's been in love with since freaking kindergarten, and Sansa and Margaery are too busy singing each other's praises to come up with a plan to keep you from getting sent to jail for murder." Robb's face goes as red as his hair, and for once in her life, Sansa does not have the perfect response.

Arya then directs her glare at Jon, "You're just pissed off that Gendry actually managed to grow a pair and make a move. After all this time, and her _literally_ propositioning you, you're still making excuses about why not to ask Ygritte out just because you're afraid. So, instead, you settle for your hand and copious amounts of sexual tension, and we all have to suffer your moodiness."

She then turns her wrath on Bran, who has been sitting in his chair looking far too comfortable with all this and Arya's not about to let that stand. "And I don't even know which Reed sibling you're into."

"Probably both," she hears Rickon mutter under his breath.

Despite all the mayhem, Arya can't help but smile to herself. Rickon has always been a savage.

(He did learn from the best).

Arya turns on her youngest brother, who has been trying (and failing) not to giggle at his older siblings discomfort/embarrassment. "Oh, don't worry baby brother, I haven't forgotten about you." A predatory smirk crosses over Arya's slightly swollen lips. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you follow Shireen Baratheon around. Those puppy dog eyes could rival Shaggy's."

Despite the fact, that at age ten, Rickon was already a full inch taller than his sixteen-year-old sister, he suddenly feels much smaller in comparison.

"I don't want to hear any of you judging me or my relationship until you have a functional one of your own." And with that, the shortest of the Starks stomps down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the front door behind her for good measure.

She continues stomping all the way down the driveway and halfway down her street to where Gendry has parked, trying (and failing) to camouflage his bright red truck against the bushes. She hops into the pickup truck, happily noting that he still hasn't managed to find a shirt.

The petite girl crawls onto his lap and squirms around, making herself comfortable. Gendry looks around nervously. "What happened? Did Robb and Jon graphically describe my imminent death? Is Theon helping because he knows some sketchy people, and if Robb asked he would do it in a heartbeat. Is Sansa plotting my demise? Seven hells, is she getting Margaery to help? Those two are bloody scary together. Did Bran do that mildly creepy smile of his where you have no idea what he's thinking so your mind comes up with all the worst case scenarios? Did Rickon threaten to have Shaggy chew my pretty face off again? Because I was scared when he threatened that last week, despite the twenty bucks, you gave him not to."

Arya rolls her eyes at her ridiculous, well-muscled boyfriend. "He's prepubescent."

"I'm still holding to the fact that he is the most terrifying out of all of your siblings."

She gives his head a condescending pat. "Don't worry, I won't let my ten-year-old brother and his puppy beat you up. I happen to be quite fond of your pretty face. Helps to make up for you acting stupid all the time. And no, none of my siblings will be plotting your death anytime soon. I gave them something else to focus on." Arya smirks that terrifying smirk of hers that usually means someone is going down in a terrifying and poignantly ironic way.

Gendry gives a sideways glance at his girlfriend of four and a half months. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope." Arya replies, popping the 'p.'

"You're bloody terrifying sometimes, y'know that?"

Arya's smirk widens at the comment. "I know."

"It's kind of hot."

"Mhmm," She replies absently, trailing her fingers down his chest. "Who would have thought that I would end up being the emotionally stable one?"

"Not me." He quips with a grin, which quickly wiped off his face when Arya lands a punch on his arm. "Ow! Bloody hell Arry, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was. Now, are we going to finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted or what?" Arya asks, climbing into his lap.

"As mi-"

"Don't fucking say it."

"-lady commands."

Gendry is rewarded with yet another punch to his arm. "Again unnecessary," he pouts, rubbing his bicep.

"Well, that's what you get for being a stupid bull. Repeat it, and you won't be getting any for a week."

Gendry smirks. "You can't resist me."

"Someone's cocky."

"Oh, I am, love."

He places a kiss just below her pulse point causing Arya let out a soft sigh. "Especially after what Ygritte let slip to me when she was drunk last night. In between her cursing Jon for his inability to grow a pair and naming all the things she would like to do to said pair should he grow one, she may have mentioned a conversation you two had a few weeks back."

Arya's face was beginning to match her sibling's hair. She was starting to regret letting Ygritte prod her for details about Gendry. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. It was either talk about what she did with Gendry or hear about all the kinky things the wild girl wanted to do with her brother. Now Arya wished that she had let the redhead scar for her life.

"I'm going to kill her."

It was a well-known fact that Drunk Ygritte had no filter and her favorite topic of conversation was sex. Which was also true of Sober Ygritte but the alcohol amplified it.

"I believe she mentioned something about abs of steel? She said while pulling up my shirt, claiming that she wanted to see if I really did have more abs than kingdoms."

Arya's cheeks were now flaming hotter than Ygritte's hair and libido. Gendry felt a rush of pride at the fact that he had made the bold and unflappable Arya Stark blush. It was nice to have the upper hand for once and not be the one flailing. And besides, the brunette looked absolutely adorable with her red cheeks and wide eyes.

Arya had had him wrapped around her little finger for years without even realizing it, which somehow always seemed to end up with him in embarrassing situations that ranged from her wrestling him to the ground to borrowing his shirt to sleep in to generally having very few boundaries.

"Shut up."

"As milady-"

She's kissing him before he had a chance to finish the sentence.


End file.
